Tom's Having A Baby!
by Time's Scribe
Summary: Thomas Eugene Paris having a baby!


TITLE: Tom's Having A Baby!

AUTHOR/S: Michael

PAIRING: B'Elanna & Seven of Nine (implied)

RATING: Fan Fiction T Suitable for teens, 13 years & older, with some violence, minor coarse language, & minor suggestive adult themes. (PG13)

BETA READING:

FEEDBACK: or on sight!

DISCLAIMER: Star Trek & all the main characters are owned by Paramount Pictures/CBS Network Television, A Viacom/CBS Corporation. Star Trek: Voyager. Created by, Rick Berman, Michael Piller & Jeri Taylor, & is based on Star Trek, created by Gene Roddenberry.

WARNING: This is a piece of fiction, concerning an implied F/F relationship. If anyone objects to same sex relationships, you should not be reading this fan fiction, & should read the Star Trek Range of Novels, or find another sight.

SUMMERY: Thomas Eugene Paris having a baby!

VJB POSTING: Message #50583

NOTES:

"What do you mean I'm turning into a woman?" Tom shouts with a mixture of anger and bewilderment.

I bit the inside of my check, trying not to laugh, and by the looks on the Captain's face, I think she was having the same problem as well.

Seven looked calm and serene as ever, but I could see the twinkle in her eyes.

"The scans are conclusive Mr Paris you are developing female organs. Congratulations Mr Paris." The Doc smirked.

"CaPTain!" Tom's wine went up and down, as his hormonal changes made his voice erratic, as if he was re-entering puberty.

At this point the laugh that been bubbling up inside of me, blew to the surface, and it took two force ten glares from the Captain, to calm me down again.

"I am afraid, Mr Paris, or should I say Ms Paris, that this is only the beginning."

"HoW do You MeAN?" Paris whined.

"Well it was Borg neonatal nano-probes that you absorbed."

Paris faced looked ashen, as he realized what was going to happen. I'm going to be pregnant?

"How is that possible?"

The Doc looked at Chakotay in bewilderment, and I did the same. Hadn't anyone sat him down and told him about the birds and the bees?

"In the same way as any human female is."

"I know how a female reproduces Doctor, but why not create a Maturation Chamber, instead of making Paris' body female?"

"We did not program the probes to work that way!" My Nic looks exasperated, and she should for Kahless sake how many times has she had to explain this procedure?"

I mean it's pretty simple, even Chakotay could understand it. We use Seven's neonatal nano-probes to infuse some of her DNA to one of my eggs. It's basically techno-IVF, so we don't need a maturation chamber, as I will be carrying it naturally.

It's quite obvious that my Be'nal is pissed with our First Officer, as she is giving the techno-babble version. She's smirking, at me not Chakotay. Oh Kahless she is trying to wind me up. She knows that techno-babble has become a bit of a fetish for me, when she says it – she is making me quite horny, then more she goes on, the more aroused I am becoming, I think I am going to need a cold shower.

"…the father?" What? Some ones talking to me, need to concentrate, crap it was the captain. "Sorry Captain what was that?"

"I asked Lt who's the father – you or Seven?"

"Nether captain, the nano-probes, programming was experimental, luckily the finished probes are safe, from egotistical Helmrats!

"So who's the father?"

"Oh that's simple Commander. He is!"

"What!" Our most senior officers exclaimed.

"Captain, the Nano-probes weren't encoded with any DNA pattern. As there was not any other bio-matter in sickbay when Mr Paris absorbed the Nano-probes, they have sampled his own DNA." My wife explained, whilst trying not to laugh herself.

"So Paris is going to give birth to himself?"

I must get maintenance, to put new coat of creosote on Chakotay; I think he has dry rot! Couldn't the Doc be more obvious, Kahless, and to think I used to follow him, and have a crush on him!

"Well not quite himself, but a clone. Congratulations Mr Paris you have taken narcissism to the ultimate level!"

"You Borg bitch, what have you done to me? You've got me pregnant, with my own clone!"

"Mr Paris," my beloved replied. "It is your own arrogance and crass stupidity that has lead to this situation. Yet again you have tried to sabotage our plans for having a child."

My wife looked at the Helmrat's, growing chest, and her smirk was very self-evident. "This time your meddling has back fired."

The End


End file.
